In the prior art, the downhole acoustic emitter is known (patent RU 2193651 dated Nov. 23, 2001) which is adopted here as a prototype, comprising longitudinally polarized piezoelectric converters made of electrically parallel connected piezoceramic washers, located perpendicular to the axis of the housing to increase the acoustic power in the radial direction. According to the said embodiment, the emitter can be implemented only with the diameter of approximately 100 mm.
The disadvantages of this emitter are:                impossibility of treating horizontal and side holes due to the absence of tubing in the downhole, which is prohibited by the well safe operation rules;        impossibility of its operation on the production casing due to the same reason;        short length of the emitter, that multiple times increasing the treating time of downhole horizontal sections;        in case of the emitter length increase, it loses its passing ability through the curved sections of the downhole during transition to the side hole or horizontal section.        